


Brother Angel, Sister Devil

by Rowena_Bensel



Series: TCR Birthday Bash [3]
Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Shoulder Angel & Devil AU, TCR Birthday Bash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowena_Bensel/pseuds/Rowena_Bensel
Summary: So what were the odds of getting a shoulder angel and devil that were siblings?[ Written for the TCR Birthday Bash Day 3 prompt: Angels & Demons ]





	Brother Angel, Sister Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This was vaguely inspired by a similar AU in a different fandom, so enjoy!

So what were the odds of getting a shoulder angel and devil that were siblings? 

Whatever they were, that’s what dice Fate had rolled for Haru, as she learned when she was eighteen. 

She woke up that morning, on time for once, and sat up with a stretch. As she did, a pop and a wind chime sounded under her ears, and she looked down. 

On her right shoulder was a man with orange hair, green eyes, and light brown skin affected by vitiligo. He was wearing a light grey suit, carried a cane, and wore a top hat, around which was a glowing halo instead of a band. He also had wings seeming to phase through the jacket. 

On her left shoulder was a woman with long blonde curls, blue eyes and the same skintone as the man, minus the lighter patches. She wore a red dress of a sort of steampunk style, short skirt with a big ruffled train, corset top and long sleeves with a shoulder puff. She carried a parasol, and peeking through her curls was a pair of horns, and a pointed tail curled around one of her legs. 

“Good morning, Miss Haru,” the angel said, giving her a small bow. “I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, and I will be your- Louise?”

“Baron!” the devil said, grinning at the angel. “Long time no see, huh?”

“Wh-what are you doing here? I thought you already had a client.”

“Funny story, that. The guy listens to me  _ one time _ , and whoops, he got hit by a truck. So, I had to be reassigned, and the devil who was supposed to be here got himself summoned, so, here I am.”

“Umm,” Haru said, bringing their attention back to her. “Do you guys know each other?”

“Oh yeah, he’s my brother,” the devil said. “Name’s Louise, and he’s Baron. You should have gotten the rundown from your teacher, but just a reminder, we’re here to give you advice. Following his advice gets to closer to a future where you’ll be eligible to go to the lands of big fluffy clouds and bells and choirs singing. My advice will lead you to wealth, fortune, and a ticket to the lands of fire and brimstone, which, seriously, aren’t as bad as everyone says.” She swung her parasol up onto her shoulder.

“I would beg to differ,” the angel - Baron - said, tapping his cane down in front of him like there was an invisible floor extending off Haru’s shoulder. Which, honestly, she wouldn’t be surprised if there was. 

“Then beg,” Louise said, shooting another grin at the angel when he grew red faced. “So, anyway, we won’t be here all the time, but if you have a moral dilemma, count on us to get you through it. 

“I, of course, have faith that you will chose the right thing,” Baron said. “But if you ever need any encouragement, I am here for you.”

“And I am too, darling, so don’t worry about a thing.” Louise said with a wink. 

“Oh. Well, thanks,” Haru said.

“I would recommend you get up now, Miss Haru,” Baron said. “You do not wish to be late for school, after all.”

“After all, how are you going to accomplish world domination without an education,” Louise added.

“World domination? Are you serious?” Haru asked. 

“Why don’t you find out, sweetheart?” With that, Louise disappeared in a puff of red smoke, and Baron shook his head. 

“I’ll take my leave as well, Miss Haru. But I am just a call away, should you need me.” Baron gave her a bow before disappearing in a shimmer of white light that chimed. 

Haru sat there for a minute, then pushed the covers away. Might as well follow the advice, she might shock her teacher by being on time for once. She had been taught all about shoulder angels and devils, the class was mandatory in second year, but she wish someone had told her how weird it actually was to have them.


End file.
